Don´t let me go...
by gaea2004v
Summary: "Never Forget....", "You all have been warned....", ¿What was the meaning of this, warning of what?, ¿For what?....
1. Prologue

Title:Don´t let me go..  
Part: Prologue  
Author:gaea2004v  
Email:gaea2004vhotmail.com/  
Summary: None.  
  
Hope you like it...  
On with the story....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Some place in Egypt.  
Time:11:78am.  
  
After being diging for 7 months, finally the frut of they work, they found a secret temple buryed in the sand,   
this was found by mistake by one of the workers in the site, non of the professors will have thought of diging there, but now, they where going to enter his mysterious chambers, they where the first in many years to enter this place, many tests have show differents type of architecture, but this cannot be possible, but yet it was, several colleges from all over the world, came at his request, he need it whitnesses for this.  
  
A young lad, one of the first to have came with the professor, one of his Ancients Lenguages classes, enter the tent."Professor whe are ready to enter.."-he told him- "Ohh , yes of course, lets begin..".  
They both lead the group of 12 persons, many of them with lights, and cameras, all ready for the discovery of the century, the push the wall and it fall, bring up all the dust and sand, it was a couple of seconds, until it settle in the floor once more, they begin to walk throw the dark chamber only lighted buy the lights they have they lift the lamps, and ...The young lad tells the professor..."This is ancient aztec lenguage, but this cannot be possible.."-other "Here, is Latin but, the architure is roman, this is amazing, .." a young women bring they attention to another wall "This a picture of some kind, the planets a plane of the milky way..."; the old professor turn around and broke several sticks of lights, in all the rooms are differents lenguages, some known, and some they didn´t know, they where several pictures of Plants, and greats civilizations of all over the world, they where all confused this was no possible.   
  
The professor enter a dark room, who seem to be the principle of the templo, he broke the stick of light and throw it in all directions..and he begun to read.. "No It can´t be....  
"This is not possible...", "What do this mean...", -the mem keep reading, a young men enter behind the old professor, -"Profesor, you must come to the other room, in all of the walls, are the figures of differents lenguages, but professor this cannot be, this will ..., what is this...", the professor turns and face the young lad, and said-"This is a Warning for all earth..". Many more colleges enter the room all excited of the discovered of the first room, but they stop death on them tracks, all of them read the same words..  
¿What did this mean...?....   
All of them look, and read the same.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Never forget children of the great mother..."  
  
Seven grand cicles will pass..  
  
"Never forget to cry with you soul .."  
  
Seven bright stars must be fighted,..  
  
"Cry with your hearth..."  
  
One great sun will emerge...  
  
"Cry because I to will cry with you.."  
  
Many bloody battles will be fighted..  
  
"Cry with me..; One of them is the Key.."  
  
Many plagues will invade the mother of all...  
  
"Cry people of Gaea.."  
  
One of them will step forward...  
  
"Cry with me for him..."  
  
One of them will be chosen...  
  
"Cry people of the ancient.."  
  
One of them will make the ultim sacrifice for all...  
  
"Cry people of Gaea,...cry for him.."  
  
One of them will be lost, for love of them all...  
  
"Cry, people because him will save us all..."  
  
"Cry for him..."  
  
"Pray for him.."   
  
"But Never forget, never forget, what he will do...."  
  
"You must remember, he is counting on you.."  
  
"Never forget...."  
  
"Never stop cry for him...."  
  
"You have been warned..."  
  
"A great soul will be lost if you forget..."  
  
"Remember..."  
  
"Remember, Never forget....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So the history begins......  
  
  
End of Prologue.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you think?...Aphril-20-2002  
Email me, ok...?gaea2004v@hotmail.com/ 


	2. Chapter 1

Title:Don´t let Me Go....  
Chapter 1  
Author:gaea2004v  
E-mail: gaea2004v@hotmail.com  
  
Hope you like it!, it my first (actually the 9th,but they are not posted yet..)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Place: Tokyo, Japan.  
Time: 2:00pm.  
  
All the girls are on they way to the high school, the last day of class, they all happy for her, because she finish with B and C+, all the girls could believed, this cannot be the same Serena that they have now, but they are happy for the changes,all of this will be good,for when she take the trown and become Queen..  
  
They all agreed, to meet in the park,because non of them have seen ich other so much, all because of the exams, but all now is going to change...  
  
All the girls are worried with Serena, but she is always late, so you will have guest their faces when Serena arrived early, all of them just keep staring at her, ok , all of them have been pretty busy to note the changes, and what CHANGES!, she was pretty, her body have fully developed, and she was glowing, (not on the..on fire, no), she have some special inner light that make them just smile at her, of course, non of the regular people will now, non of them where special or chosen ones like them. She upon seing them, she run to them , oto tell the truth, she haven change at all, she was the same all Serena, kind, happy, funny Serena, she didn´t i been realized nothing.  
  
She came to them, and hugh all of them, she was happy for finishing school, and invited them to lunch, on the cafeteria, Rei ask for Darien, she told them that since he went to study to Harvard on America, she haven´t seen him, they always speak by the phone, or they write   
hich other, all they girls laugh with iched other, and told her, that when he return, he will not going to now her, she ask what they where talking about?, but the girls quickly change the subject.  
  
On the night Serena was preparing to sleep, when her mother call her she has a phone call from Darien,( her mother and father all aproved Darien, Sammy always want to be with Darien, i wan to be likke im when i grow up, he is 14.)  
  
"Serena?" he ask, "Darien!, I didn´t now you were going to call me, how is school?, i hope your are not over loading you, because i will be really upset with you," she replied.  
"No, i have been taking it cool, - he smile- i m calling you to tell you that im going to japan, he have finish college with a year of advance, she is talking with Doctor Darien Shields, he is going to do the internship on Tokyo General, what she is not happy?, -worry, maybe she have a new boyfriend?, no she will never do that to him- "C O N G R A T U L A T I O N S!!!!, she is so happy for him, hi finally made it, sorry for the silence, she was in shock, but in off of nonsense, when is he arriving, what plane, when is he living?" -he yuckled, and said-"Im in the plane right now, and he will be arriving at 9:00 o´clock in the morning"-he separed the speker from his hear-" WHAT!, why didn´t you tell me, i could have make a party to welcome home, at this hour, now body is a wake and..."-she bubled-"S e r e n a, hi didn´t tell her, because i didn´t want a party, he just want to spend some days with her, then she could throw a party, to welcome him home, ok?-hi hope, then she heard sign- "OK, but all they friends are going to be mad at them, but she did want to spend some time thogether, it has been 3 years, to long for her"- she said-"I now what you mean, but now is a Doctor and they cold get marry at soon, as he have a good job"-he told her happy-"SERENA, you better hang up the phone, is late and you have to sleep, big day tomorrow...!"- her mother tells her-" OK, MOM, im hunging up"-she said to darien-"I have to hung up, he need to sleep to, because when hi arrived they will have a long day," -she laugh-"Im looking forward to that, I love you Serena"-she told her loving-" I love you to Darien"she replied, "Have great dreams of me"-he teased-"Happy dreams my dear princess, Good night"-he said-"Good night my love"-she hung up; she smile to the phone in her hand, He is coming home, she couldn´t wait for tomorrow....  
  
To be continued on Chapter 2  
  
Did you like it?, yes i now nothing yet, but keep reading, I promise you if you email me a thiny,thiny, preview of the future chapter.  
  
Sorry for the spell errors, the stupid machine cannot change from one program to another correcly, im working on that.. Send your comments to   
  
Aphril-22-2002  
gaea2004v@hotmail.com/ 


End file.
